


ghoul disaster zone

by smallLizard_stuckIn_mouth



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Ghouls, watch this idiot traipse around the mojave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallLizard_stuckIn_mouth/pseuds/smallLizard_stuckIn_mouth
Summary: this is going to be a dumping ground for all the writings i do for this OC, wanna get this stuff out there without worrying about it anymore.everything i write is extremely disjointed, which, hey! at least fits the character.





	ghoul disaster zone

A bright sounding man with deep shadows on his face was frantically calling out to her, and quickly running closer.    
  


" _ Hey!- Hey, wait up-" _ _   
  
_

They were on the lower half of the I-15 and there seemingly wasn't anyone else for miles. Countdown drew her fists tighter, stopping to stare at him.

He huffed as he spoke, re-adjusting his coat.   
  
_ "Hey there! It's good to see a friendly face, almost took you for a raider, I did. Name's Malcolm. Malcolm Holmes."  _

Striking a warm smile, he stuck his hand out to her… And put it down when it was ignored.

_   
_ _ "...Okay." _

_   
_ _ "Hah... hah... Right, don't suppose you'd care to trade? I'm missing a few essentials and..." _

Malcolms cheery face fell.

_   
_ _ "Oh, screw this. lying just ain't in my nature-" _

_   
_ _ "I'll tell it to you straight, uh, ghoul. I've been following you for a good bit now-" _

_   
_ _ "Don't. Follow. Me." _ She barked up at him.

_   
_ _ "Okay, now just hold on! It started off innocently enough; I was traveling, as I often do, and happened to observe you picking up one of those blue-star caps-" _ _   
  
_

Her snarl retreated back, more into a frown, eyeing him as she remembered the pretty cap from a few days ago. On the inside, there was a star as blue as the desert sky painted on the metal. At first she thought there was a hole in it, as she’d held it up to get a good look, but soon realized you couldn't poke through it, and tossed it into her bag; it having lost her attention.  
  
_"-and well, you looked.... confused, so I figured you didn't know what you'd gotten your hands on."_

_ "What’d I get my hands on?" _

_ "See, there's an old wasteland legend that says, somewhere out there, is a fabulous treasure from before the war. Those caps with the blue star on them the tale goes, are the key to that treasure-" _

her mind snapped back to the crimson-man, back in goodsprings, before they parted ways he 'taught' her caravan, where she then lost a fuck ton of caps on the stupid card game. Had a feeling crimson-man did that on purpose.

_ "-What sorta treasure? Is it caps?" _

and in a 'nice try but i'm finishing my sentence'-tone, he kept on.

_ "- and they're called Sunset Sarsaparilla Stars." _

_ "ohoHOHOhoheh cool.” _

He held a tight lipped smile and wide eyes now, probably regretting his approach, but before he could back away from that maniacal gleam in her eyes, she spoke again.

_ "So. Y'know what the treasure is?" _

_ "Eh, no one knows. Money? Weapons? water? It is, or maybe was, something of value, and that's enough to get people motivated." _

_ "Do you have any?" _

_ "No, I gave that up years ago, too many desperate people gone mad with the idea-" _

_ "Where's the treasure s'posed to be?" _

_ "-well, the sunset sarsaparilla headquarters-" _

_ "How can I find more?" _

_ "-scavenging, for one. Popping caps off of unopened bottles-" _

_ "Are you sure you don't have any?" _

_ "-I’m sure, and even if I did still collect them, I'd tell you the same." _

Countdown had been steadily moving closer and closer to him with every response and now was basically standing on his toes, her eyes wide with awe, and maybe, an idea.

_ "I feel like I should be going now. You- uh, you just take care." _

_ "Yeah! thanks for letting me in on all this." _

Her left fist was readied at her side, her other reaching for his hand.

_ "Hey, I actually wanted to give you somethin’ for the road, yeah?" _

And as he tentatively went for her hand, she reached up to his forearm and twisted; his entire shoulder trapped and the rest of his body twisted and vulnerable to her first punch. It landed his ribcage, and when he dropped, she dropped on him, knocking him into unconsciousness.

Countdown stood triumphant above his body, the faded yellow line of the road striking him right down the middle. He went down quick, but he'd be fine in an hour or so. In the meantime she could fully search him and still be gone when he woke-

Starting with his ragged hood, cap, and goggles; she shook them all out and found nothing, tossing them aside.

Then, roughly pulling off the jacket and shirt; she found some ammo in the coat pockets, various miscellanea, and a handful of regular caps. Fine.

Patting down his pants legs; nothing. No place for anything either. Too many holes in the pockets. Fuckin, come  _ on _ .

And finally, while prying off his boots, that beautiful sound! The faint jingle jangle of a few caps. The shoes were taken off, hastily shaken upside down, and then- out came  _ 6 _ star bottle caps. They were… grimey, but their worth, starting like, 2 minutes ago, could never be diminished! 

What a nice stranger! she was now 6 caps closer to that amazing treasure then she had been that morning!

With a grin on her face she gently plunked them 1 by 1 into the pack where the first cap was now stored, the founder of that tiny blue-star-city. If that first cap was a person, he’d be very proud of himself. And looking down at Malcolms now half-naked, unconscious body, laying out in the midday mojave sun, across an asphalt path with no towns for miles in either direction...

She picked up a light jog as she went on towards Primm.


End file.
